The present invention relates to animal ectoparasite-controlling agents and methods for controlling animal ectoparasites.
Heretofore, various compounds for controlling parasites living on the body surface or hair of animals or in the vicinity thereof have been found, and methods for controlling the parasites comprising applying agents containing said compounds to the body surface of animals or orally administrating the agents to animals have been developed (see, for example, Patent literature 1). However, conventional compounds are not always sufficiently effective, and thus there is still a demand for agents comprising compounds having excellent controlling effects on animal ectoparasites.